


The true colour of flowers.

by Namaexd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaexd/pseuds/Namaexd
Summary: This story happens somewhere in the middle of Takaoka and Nidaime Shinigami relationship, which they’re already dating. Where Takaoka discover the true identity of his lover,  enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happen in an alternative setting of the canon story made by me and my friend! In resume is where Takaoka get out from prison, but needs to work to pay his debit (after all no one dies on his arc, and part of money was send back to the ministry of defense) and Nidaime could escape after his defeat, and of course they meet! (Other day maybe we will post their meeting and the whole concept of the story~)
> 
> Invisible scythe* is the mini gun attached to the nidaime shinigami's finger.
> 
> Hanayo* Nidaime's shinigami name.
> 
> That's my first fic in english as well the first one I wrote!

Their morning was always the same, a cheerful morning with the both male chatting commons topics or talking about dreams of the last night. It had been a while since Takaoka’s last nightmare, and their life started to feel as a normal couple you could see in butter commercials. Something that they both enjoyed at fullest, knowing they both backgrounds, a normal life was everything both wished for a long time. It was Hanayo’s day to make their breakfast, as he wanted to try a new recipe to get the sweet compliments from the sergeant, but, after looking at him setting up the table, he clearly could see something was different. Holding his laugh and grabbing the pot firmly so he couldn’t leave it fall, Hanayo giggled, turning the pancakes over the plate over the table. 

" It'.. s that baaaad? " Takaoka pouted.

Takaoka wasn’t dressed with his usual sport clothes or military suit, but in a full black suit. The florist coughed to the side, trying to hide that he almost laughed before. Smiling gently as he sat at the table to start to eat.

"Not bad, just..I’m not used to you dressed like that. Ne.. Where you going today? I thought was your day working at the quarter ? ” Hanayo smirked, even if was somewhat mean to laugh, seeing the Takaoka pouting was cute to him.

" You're right. But today is a .. bodyguard duty?, I normally would pass but, there's someone special that will attend our quarter this time." 

"Bodyguard duty? Who's coming?"

"OOOOOO, How do I say it! " Takaoka moved his hands besides his head, looking at the ceiling.  
It's _________ sergeant. He's was my mentor while I was a soldie! Also the one that suggested my liberation of prison did you know? He's a great man, because of him I'm here. He was one of the best of the army, I still remember the first time we fought."

"Hm.. did you win?" The florist asked while picked his phone, that name was familiar. Could it be?

" Of course. I poisoned him the day before we fight with bad food. But=="

"ooo-, Takacchi that's dirty."

" Hey that's still a human method." He closed his eyes, waving his hands. "When you train someone, you need to be prepared to they surpasses you. No matter what method, I wanted to be the best on there.... yOU STILL LIKE ME RIGHT HANAYO?"

His words were difficult to understand because of him chewing the pancakes, but the Shinigami could grasp what he had said, nodding with a gentle smile. 

" Don't be silly Takacchi. I love you no matter what."

With a deep breath, the teachers looked calmer, smiling bright how he always did.

"You're going to be home late today too? right?"

"Yes... I need to take get a supply of seeds, nothing that will take too long, I expect. "

Takaoka was the one that washed the dishes before leaving. They kissed at the door as if they weren’t going to see each other for more than a couple of hours. Once the assassin was alone at the house, his calmness dropped upon throwing himself on the couch as he looked at his phone. He was right, the name was familiar.  
Did the sergeant, from all people of the word.. need to be the bodyguard form his next target?

 

It was rarely that one of his missions had a surprise on it. The assassin had made sure to calculate everything but failed to take a look at who was going to be the bodyguard. He counted that they would be easy prey like soldiers but not Takaoka. The mission had been delayed two hours and the moon was already bright on the skies. Hidden in one of the towers close to the quarter, all he could to do is wait to the opportunity. Hanayo didn’t know if it bothered or made him feel proud that Takaoka not once left the side of the major, the teacher had a great instinct and acted to quickly to any distraction…there was only once the man left his focus, it was when he texted him. That didn’t helped the assassin at all. 

 

"Akira..." The assassin murmured, looking at his phone and replied. Not a single second Takaoka stopped asking if the florist was already safe in home or if he already had ate. Saying many and many times sorry for being too late at home. Even if he could see the other by the visor of his gun. It was better if both were on their futon cuddling. Only..If he slipped only one second everything would be done, and they both could be home by now. The assassin was left with his thoughts, some of the man’s words keep wandering on his mind.  
" When you train someone, you need to be prepared to they surpasses you. No matter what method.. I wanted to be the best on there."

The assassin touched his own face, feeling the cold plastic on it. The assassin and the sergeant also had that too in common, both betrayed their tutor with dirty methods to accomplish their goal. 

"Would he hate me?.."  
If it was not the major helping Takaoka’s prision, they couldn’t be living their peaceful life……..but, If he had the power to bribe the government like that, it would be a great trophy at his list. 

\----

All day Takaoka followed the Sergeant Major around the town, forcing a smile even if the man annoyed him more than anything. The man had changed drastically since the last time he saw him. The corruption had got a amazing tutor and transformed in a cheap man, buying everything that caught his attention and clearly darting his eyes to random woman that passed closer to they. Things he had to endure with a smile, he had a debt to pay. Side to that, the teacher had a stranger feeling of danger in the air, as if something would happen, and to complete his horrible day, the major had lead they to a pub. How shameful. 

"I'm not going on there, sir."  
" Your shift is almost done, you can choose anything, I pay."

"There's no choice here sir, Hanayo's the only option for me."

The major shook his head and stopped insisting about it, entering the place afterward. Takaoka walked to a park close and sat on the bench. Only the thought of someone he admired before turning into someone like that was enough to him feel dizzy. He couldn’t understand the wishes of people wanting to be on that type of place, it was confusing and scared him at the same time. The half moon was beautiful that night. The soldier was about to call his lover but for his surprise the phone started rigging. When he checked, he had missed 10 calls.

"Hanayo! heL-"

"AKIRAAA whe.. Where are you!" Hanayo’s voice was more worried than the normal.

"Im -im sorry. He decided to visit those places that you know..People aren’t worried to get cold and walk around naked, such things, repulsive. I’m waiting outside."

" Ooo.. "

" I said all proudly, My only choice is Hanayo-chan!. VERY COROO isn’t ? Looks like my shift finish in 2 hours, can’t wait to see you! "  
"Okay! I'll be waiting then!!"

Hanayo took a deep breath, of course his Akira wouldn't enter a place like that. When the assassin looked at they and didn't saw the sergeant for one second, he almost broke in two pieces the sniper he was holding. What the major was thinking about taking his lover to a place like that? Biting the tip of his glove, the assassin tried to control his anger, it was a perfect time to act, the man was alone.

The place smelled like cigarettes and fake leather, luckily, he didn’t had to endure that much after setting the trap at the door in record time. Walking from the pub, an explosion was the signal he wanted to know his plan had been a success… as he saw the major walking away running from the pub. A quickly inspection showed a poor girl had been used as his shield. Not that he cared about, but, he couldn’t leave a pray to escape.

 

Everything he had to do was to find him, an easy task for the god of death. His prey ran to an alley close to a park, which the assassin followed without stop. All the chasing made him lose the track of his own localization, not noticing in which exactly park he stood.

“… Han-..”

The florist looked around, that exactly park, right there. Takaoka Akira was. The sergeant looked at him with wide eyes, almost dropping his phone without saying anything else.  
The assassin didn't know what he was doing at this point, running to catch his target or running from his lover which he clearly could listen to his steps. In the end, the could push the major to a dead end. Lucky, the assassin stopped listening Takaoka’s steps a couple of minutes ago.  
“ He probably gave up ..in the middle…”

He could already imagine him happily at home saying that he had seen someone like his Hanayo running from a park, after all, finally it all could end.  
His thoughts were cut from his mind as the cold piece of iron touched the back of his neck. The heartbeat, the way of breathing. He didn't need to turn around to know. Biting his lower lips, looking down. Hanayo murmured.

".. Akira.."

"So you're really ..him.."

Takaoka didn't trembled at all aiming the gun to the assassin. How he wished he didn't had said his name,..he wished it was not Hanayo's there..The larger man hugged him, keeping the gun locked at that place.  
A rude voice come out of the shadow, an old man, he laughed as he saw the scene. Takaoka's gun on the assassin necks, and the assassin’s hand, weirdly pointed to the sergeant head. Quite stranger seeing that he wasn’t holding a gun at all.

" Takaoka, finish it here. I don't want people on the quarter knowing I had been chased."

" ………….They won’t."

For a second, the hitman expression was plain. Didn't Takaoka was the same man all mornings told how he loved him. Why was his heart so calm while answering that, the man never was good containing his expression. Hanayo would know if Takaoka was just faking it.. but this time, he seem to lie.

“It didn’t matter anymore.” The Shinigami though, pointing the invisible scythe towards his lover’s head.

“ If you shoot, I’m going to take you to hell with me.”

......

The fresh and warm blood splattered on the ground. 

The Major’s scream echoed in the alley. Hanayo immediately opened his eyes as he saw the man hugging his leg in the ground, and Takaoka with his gun pointed to him. 

" Takaok-a, you - you know what you're choosing? ? ?" Exclaimed the old soldier.

" I told you……. my only option is Hanayo."  
The major couldn't reply as his chest was shoot by the assassin. One more for his list. The florist turned around to hug the man, shoving his face into his chest, but.. Takaoka didn't hugged him back. That made Hanayo shiver.

"You - choose me. For a second I really got scared.. You know! don't do it again.. i--"

"Can you... keep with me.."

It was way too dark to see the face of the man tearing up, the hitman’s smile sudden disappeared as Takaoka hugged him tight. 

"Even if everything is a lie ?... You’re..? Assassin!.... Even if you were faking our relationship this whole time.. I.. I have no one besides you..pl..please don’t go.. even if your mission is done. "

"..Akira.."

He had lied for so long time now, but only about his true self, nothing else.. but he could understand the man’s doubt. The assassin shoved his face on to the sergeant chest again, cleaning his messy face.

".... My love for you is the only thing real in me."

"......"

 

Tears were dropping from both sides at that moment, but they didn’t had time to talk. The police’s sirens could be heard from distance. They left the place running. 

\--------------------------

At their home, the only thing they did was embrace each other in the futon, without saying a word about the incident. They were too tired for that.

The following day was cold outside because of rain that poured from last night. Takaoka and Hanayo were still on bed, looking at each other side to side.

" Hanayo..can I still call you like that ?" Takaoka brushed his calmly.

" Just.. no matter what my name is.. I'm still your Hanayo….. I killed many, you know? I’m no just one assassin.. I’m the god of death. You’re o-”  
The hitman was interrupted by one short kiss on his lips, the sergeant giggled afterward.

" That’s fine for me, besides that’s actually cool ?… We’re all done bad things, if you knew the mess I did some time ago … "

That made the assassin smile.

"The island accident?. I know.. "

“ EEH--What more you know about me ?”

They both laughed, and soon Takaoka stood up. After all, that was his turn making the breakfast. No one could understand each other too well, like they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicated this fic to Takaoka's birthday today 11/04, he's my lovely son.


End file.
